


Born Anew

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Ep 4, Alternate Timeline, And Rhys is happy to take it for a test run, Jack gets a new body, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Short fic about Jack finally getting a new body and immediately putting it to good use.





	Born Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Something small written as a gift on Tumblr. Enjoy!

Rhys didn’t exactly remember what had happened to him.

He had sat down in Jack’s chair, feeling flushed with pride and excitement as Jack had offered him the throne of  _all_  of Hyperion. Everything that Rhys had been wanting for all this time, since before all this mess with vaults and bandits and con artists had begun, hell  _long_ before that. When he and Vaughn had been in college, working towards their degrees with dreams of fame and fortune and glory swirling around in their heads every time Rhys had looked at the posters of Handsome Jack plastered up all over the walls of his dorm.

Of course he had agreed. His entire life had been building up to his moment—it would have been crazy not to trust his hero, the man who he’d shared the intimacy of his own brain with for the past few weeks.

He’d grasped the drive willingly, plugging it into his port with a brilliant, trusting smile up to the amiable AI looking down on him—and promptly blacked out.

That was the last thing he truly remembered—Jack’s flickering, acid blue smile as Rhys pledged his body, his brain, his life completely to Hyperion. The rest was all dark, half-remembered sounds and distant, numbed touches to his body until his eyelids finally fluttered open. He cringed softly at the bright light, hanging like the sun immediately overhead, and at first he wondered if everything had been a dream, and he was back on Pandora being baked into the sand by the cruel sear of the desert heat. He tried to speak but found his voice dry and croaky from disuse, and all he could muster was a hoarse whimper. His head tipped weakly to the side, the sudden smell of freshly washed linen drifting into his nose.

_So…probably not Pandora then_.

At least that was a relief. Rhys didn’t want to go back there. Not without Jack.

_Jack…_

His eyes shot open, even with the light above him bright and blazing. He tried to sit up, only for a jolt of pain to shriek through his head, leaving him gasping and flopping back against the warm, plush surface beneath him. His fingers curled spastically, able to determine that he was laying on a soft bed as soon as he managed to gather his thoughts into a semi-coherent cloud. His sight slowly came back, but as it did, he realized that his cybernetic eye had been patched up, as he could see little on the left side of whichever room he was busy held in.

Gradually, he made out the steel walls and cheerful, Hyperion posters lining the room amidst the occasional Anshin-sponsored anatomy charts. He’d come to know the interior of the Helios clinics well ever since he’d gone through the gauntlet of having his cybernetics installed, so even through his dizzy brain he could figure out that’s probably where he’d ended up.

Secure in the knowledge that he was somewhere (relatively) safe, Rhys nearly fell back asleep, lulled by the steady  _beep_  of whatever machines he was hooked up to, when he suddenly heard the door swoosh open, followed by the low sound of muttering. With a tired sigh, Rhys lifted his head, figuring he should ask what was going on—

“Well well well, rise and shine, beautiful,” came a voice that sent Rhys’ heart right into his throat so quick he nearly choked. He shot up in his bed, wincing at the pain in his head that sent his vision swimming. He whined softly, shaking flesh hand coming up cup his forehead. He distantly heard a soft, warm chuckle coming from his bedside.

His heart was still hammering as he finally pulled his hand away, looking up through his steadying vision to see the man standing besides him, towering over him like a beautifully, unescapable reality. Any strength that Rhys had managed to muster drained out of him, his head flopping back against his pillow as he gazed upwards.

“J….Jack?” Rhys rasped, feeling tears spring up in his eyes at the sight. It felt unreal, almost, to see Jack corporeal, instead of transparent and tenuous and glitching every couple of seconds.

Handsome Jack. Here. In the flesh.

All because of Rhys, everything he had been through, everything he had sacrifice, everyone that he had used and lied to—all of it had been leading up to this.

And now here he was.  

“Feels good to be able to touch you for real, kitten,” Jack murmured softly as as he took Rhys’ hand, and the undeniable, solid grip of Jack’s fingers made the young man sob in earnest. Tears crawled down his face, body shaking as Jack took a seat next to his bed, shaking his head. ,

“Breaking down already, sweetheart? Jeez…and you wanna be my CEO.”

“C…co-CEO,” Rhys whispered, laughing softly through his sobs as Jack’s other hand came up to brush away his tears. A smile lifted Jack’s lips, and  _god_  the way the skin crinkled so organically around the corners of his eyes and his mouth made Rhys’ heart clench in the best of ways.

“Heh…damn right. Sorry about making ya pass out back there I uh, I didn’t know that was gonna happen.”

“What…what was it…?”

“Just some failsafe installed by Nakajika or whatever in the AI code it uh. Well, let’s just say you’re lucky your brain didn’t turn to pudding. But hell, if they can get me a brand new body, I figured they could keep your skull from liquefying,” Jack joked, smirking at the way Rhys’ face paled.

“Oh, well….um…I’m still glad…I think,” Rhys smiled as Jack’s fingers combed through his hair. Rhys was suddenly aware of how long it’d been since he’d taken a shower, but Jack didn’t seem to mind his greasy, unwashed locks, just petting him until Rhys slowly fell back asleep.

* * *

Never in a million years, not even after all they had been through together, had Rhys thought he would ever be in Handsome Jack’s bed.

The CEO had wanted to wait until Rhys was fully healed, but the young man had insisted, practically jumping Jack as soon as they had crossed the threshold of the older man’s penthouse. Jack had been hesitant at first, but the surging arousal of his newly created body nearly overwhelmed him, and before long he was pinning Rhys down against the sheets like an animal. His teeth hungrily dug into the side of Rhys’ neck as his hips surged forward, balls-deep, practically making the bed rock with how hard he was fucking into the young man.

Rhys was clinging against Jack’s arms like ballast in the face of a storm, moans and gasps tearing from his throat as Jack fucked him, thrusts rapid and deep to make up for the long drought of sexuality he’d been forced to endure isolated inside of Rhys’ brain.

Their sex lacked finesse and elegance, Jack’s mind still struggling to control his body as he rocked fast and sloppy into Rhys. The young man led Jack in their kisses, his hands winding into Jack’s hair as he guided him with his tongue—the choreographed hunger in high contrast to the rough bounce between their hips.

“Jack—Jack— _Jack_ —“ Rhys managed to gasp between kisses, feeling his insides grow sore from how harshly Jack was abusing them. His cock bounced roughly in the air as Jack thrusted hard, making Rhys’ spine arch up off the bed. The older man only grunted and groaned as he pushed in and out of Rhys, holding his hips down against the bed until his own stuttered, biting hard against Rhys’ shoulder as his body came,  _hard_ , for the first time.

Rhys remained limp and panting, head lolling against the rumpled pillow as he gazed down his body. He shivered as Jack’s curious fingers skated through Rhys’ release splattered on his own belly. He watches as Jack presses the glistening finger into his mouth, smiling around the slick tip.

“You taste as good as I thought you would, kitten.”


End file.
